The Creative Cell
by Firehawk720
Summary: The dimly lit cell was open as a stormtrooper throws a rebel scum inside it. The rebel was immediately greeted with the rough smell of blood and gagged in response. Did anyone bother to clean this? Was the thought that crosses his mind but then...he looked close and saw something drawn on the wall with red. A songbird. A symbol. A new hope in this creative cell that one can escape.
1. Prologue

**The Creative Cell**

 **A/N/Me:Hello everyone out there, this is gonna be a good new story I hope, just make sure to fav/follow and leave reviews for me enough of me talking it gets old I is only one OC but it's all just a big twist I guess. Read and Find out**

 **Hawk:*sigh*I wish I didn't burned my finger**

 **Fire:That was your fault**

 **Hawk:*glare***

 **Fire:Disclaimer:We shall not own Star Wars Rebels**

 **Prologue**

 _"Come on brother I want to play"A 5 year old little mandalorian girl with blue eyes and long brown hair said jumping up and down in front of a 10 year old mandalorian boy with dark brown hair and chocolate color eyes._

 _"Now, now our parents aren't here so we can't go outside"The boy smile at his little sister who pouted_

 _"I don't care!"The little girl said with tears in her eyes as the boy sigh_

 _"Val..don't be like that"The boy said to Val who sit on a chair with her arms cross sniffing_

 _"Your mean"Val said not looking at her brother but at the window to see two men in white armor and blasters in there hands"there's stranger outside Vod"_

 _"Huh? Are parents said they won't be back till tonight"The small boy said walking to Val_

 _"I want to meet them!"Val said excitedly jumping out of the chair and running to the door_

 _"No Val! What did I say before?"The brother said as he tried to grab his little sister_

 _"I don't care your mean they maybe let me play outside"Val said as she opean the door to show the two men pointing there blasters. Val's eyes widen before the boy could grab her as the two men shot her in the chest._

 _"NO! VAL!"The 10 year old boy said as he grabbed her sister. Val's eyes were barley open as she stare at her brother_

 _"Joseph"Val said quietly as she handed him a bracelet with the Mandalorian skull"Wear it for me, pretty please" Val said her last few words before her breathing cease and her eyes rolled back._

 _"I will"Joseph said choking back a sob_

 _"Come mere son"The man in white said as he put a hand on his shoulder_

 _"DON'T TOUCH ME!"Joseph said as he shrug off the man's hand"YOU KILLED HER!". Before the man tried to quiet down the boy he was shot behind by his friend._

 _"He deserve it"The man said as he crouched by the boy" Listen son, If you want to keep this from happening to anyone else come with me"The man stood up and held out his hand to the little boy as he accept it. He swear he heard a body stir as he was about to leave his home when there was the last blaster fire that ended his sister._

"Ah!" A man yelled as he woked up from another terrible nightmare. The man was around the age of 20 with short brown hair and chocolate color eyes with a bracelet around his wrist.

"Ugh..CT-105 this was the fifth time this week you woked us up would you please shut up?"CT's roommate said

"Yeah,yeah sorry it won't happen again sir"CT said as he mess with his bracelet around his wrist.

 **A/N/Me:So what do you think of the prologue cause I think I,did pretty good in my** **opinion. Anywho..**

 **Hawk:Make sure to Fav/Follow and review**

 **Fire:Hope ya enjoy!**

 **Me:LATES:)**

 **Vod-brother or sister with one**


	2. Solo Mission

**The Creative Cell**

 **A/N/Me:Here is chapter 1 everyone, I hope you enjoy the prologue let's get to it**

 **Hawk:YESSS**

 **Fire:Umm alright**

 **Hawk:DISCLAMIER...**

 **Fire:MY JOB*tackles Hawk as Ezra enter the room***

 **Ezra:umm guess I'll do it, DISCLAMIER:WE WILL NEVER OWN STAR WARS REBELS ONLY OUR CHARACTER**

 **Chapter 1:Solo Mission**

Sabine was in her room currently painting a picture of the Ghost crew fighting the Imperials and Agent Kallus. Sabine was in deep with the painting when she heard a knock on her doorframe.

"Yes Ezra"Sabine said as she rolled her eyes but continue her painting

"Just wanted to tell you that I'm going off on my traning if you..wanna watch"Ezra said trying to play cool but failed as he missed leaning on the doorframe which made him hit the floor. Sabine died out laughing at his attempt and helped him up.

"Oh kid you would be having me laughing all the time"Sabine giggle at Ezra's (another) failed attempt to whoa her

"Yeah yeah laugh it up"Ezra said sulking off when Kanan called

"Really? You almost forgot that we have traning Ezra"Kanan said chasing after his padawan. Zeb saw Chopper coming at him when he got shocked by his taser

"I'M GONNA DISMANTLE YOU!"Zeb shouted as he chased Chopper down the hall to only run into Hera.

" _Ahem_ I don't think so Zeb"Hera said as Chopper hide behind her. Zeb's ears flatten as he walk away to sleep.

An hour later Ezra and Kanan have finish traning when Hera called out from the ramp

"Come on you two we have a briefing to do!".Kanan and Ezra walked into the Mess Hall to see Sabine, Hera, and Zeb already there.

"We have a mission from Ashoka"Hera said when she saw her crew waiting for information"The mission is here on Lothal"

"Alright, what's the plan?"Zeb said leaning back as Sabine type her wrist several times to show a Imperial base with two, two-story buildings with a landing area in the back on the table that was in the middle of them.

"The plan is that this is a solo mission for Sabine"Hera said smiling at Sabine's direction"she can easily sneak in and grab the information of Rebel prisoners"Hera countine as she said something that Sabine didn't like"And no explosives"

"Aww"Sabine said as she slouch

"If this is a solo mission, why are we here?"Ezra said as Zeb nodded his head

"Because if it turns sideways, which it always does, we will be waiting outside of the base for a quick pick up. Their have also been word that they will double the guards tonight because someone special is coming over but that was all the information they had"Hera said to her crew as they all nodded"when we get close enough with the Ghost, me, Kanan, and Sabine would go out on the Phantom and drop off Sabine"

"Okay, let's get this mission started"Zeb said cracking his knuckles

Sabine however was nervous, sure she been on solo mission before but this was a whole base and double the guards so of course Sabine is going to be nervous.

 **A/N/Me:So what did you think about this chapter yeah I know no action but the next chapter*evil grin***

 **Hawk:Hope ya enjoy**

 **Fire:LATES**

 **Me: :)**


	3. A Surprise By The Empire

**The Creative Cell**

 **A/N/Me:Waz up everyone? I'm glade to be here today to show the next chapter Waring:There's gonna be some action.**

 **Hawk:Alright...Fire straight to it*rubbin hands together***

 **Fire:Disclaimer:We don't own Star Wars Rebels**

 **Chapter 2:Surprise By The Empire**

The phantom hover slightly above the ground with Sabine, Kanan, and Hera in the phantom.

"Remember Specter 5, no bombs"Kanan said putting a hand on her shoulder as Sabine put on her helmet"We trust you Sabine"

"I know, I won't let you down"Sabine said as she jump out of the phantom

"The mission is a go"Hera said in her communicator as she flew back to the Ghost. Sabine sneak around some of the guards trying to reach the Main room of the base. As Sabine climb on to of the left building she saw and Imperial shuttle and stromtroopers standing by the shuttle in a stance. Sabine waited to see what the important person was...or should she say people. Three people exit the shuttle when guards by them. The first two where inquisitors, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister. The third person was...

"Agent Kallus, I believe you have what we want"The commander of the base ask Kallus

"Yes, do you have what we want"Agent Kallus said glaring at the commander

"I believe the information of the Rebel prisoners will satisfied you"The Commander said as a Captine stormtrooper walked with a holodisk. Kallus order one of his guards to give them some sort of shipment.

 _"Haar'chak"_ Sabine whisper as she push a button on her helmet"Specter 5 to Ghost, do you copy?"

"We copy, what wrong Specter 5?"Kanan's voice came out

"The person was not just one person there three people"Sanine said trying to keep fear out of her voice

"Yeah?Just stay out of there way and get the information"Zeb's said threw his communicator

"I would do that if it wasn't the two inquisitors and Agent Kallus with there hands on the information"Sabine said to them

"Wait...did you just say Inquisitors?"Ezra said getting into the conversation

"Yes"

"Get out of there, now!"Kana order as Sabine look behind to see if she can see the Ghost

"I'll be there"Sabine said turning back to the Landing area to see the Fifth Brother and several stromtroopers missing. Sabine carefully climb down of her building to land in an dark ally. Sabine backed up a few to only back into someone's chest. Sabine froze and slowly turn around to see a stone face color inquisitor smirking down at Sabine.

"Well, well, must be my lucky day"The Fifth Brother said as he grab his lightsaber. Sabine swear that her heart has stop as she got unfrozen and dodge his attack only to be punch across her jaw which made her helmet fly off. Sabine backflip backwards and grab her emergency communicator.

"Ghost come in Ghost!"Sabine said with her voice wavering. The Fifth Brother saw what the frightened girl was trying to do so he force push her to the far wall making her drop her communicator. Sabine stood back up and saw a broken glass bottle so she reach over and picked it up as the Inquistie laugh

"What are you planning girl?"The Inquisitor said as he walked in front of Sabine. Sabine got into her fighting stance with the broken glass bottle over her head. Sabine ran at him and kicked him square in the face before he could do anything, while his guard is down Sabine wack him with the bottle across the head making blood splatter on the ground. The Fifth Brother roared out of anger and grab Sabine throwing her to where her communicator was at. Sabine yelp out in pain when she hit the ground with her back. The Fifth Brother step his foot down on Sabine's ribs holding her in place.

"Le..let me go you psychopath"Sabine cried out trying to get the Fifth Brother's foot off of her

"I doubt I will do that"The Brother growled as he put more pressure on her ribs hearing a small crack.

"Ahh!"Sabine yelled out as The Seventh Sister grabbed her brother's arm and yanking him off

"Brother, Kallus would love to see this Rebel for...interrogation"The Sister said as her mask retorted back to show her wicked grin. The Brother return the wicked grin as Sabine tried to get up.

"Your right, Kallus would love to talk to you"The Brother said as he grab Sabine's throat lifting her in the air. Sabine tried to claw his hands off of her but she feels her air being cut off.

"P..please let...go"Sabine said as she was starting to loose conscious as The Fifth Brother smirk and threw her against the wall.

"When your asleep I will"The Brother said as Sabine tried to struggle to get herself free from his grip

"Help"Sabine said as she was cover with darkness. The Brother drag Sabine to Kallus as he had a evil grin.

"Take her to the shuttle, the fireworks are about to start" Kallus order as he walk to his shuttle and waited for the stormtroopers to set the explosives. Unknow to the all, Sabine's communicator recorded the sound of the fight when she was thrown.

 _On The Ghost_

"Specter 5 come in"Hera said in her communicator but only met static"Kanan!"

"What is it Hera?"Kanan said running in the cockpit

"Sabine is not responding something..."Hera was cut off by a explosion at the base Sabine was at"We told her no explosives!"

"There not hers, Hera get us down there now!"Kanan said as he run to get Ezra and Zeb up.

 _At The Base_

The Ghost landed and the landing area where there was no one, not even guards.

"Search the area tell me if you find anything"Kanan order Zeb and Chopper as they search the whole base. There was still fire burning and smoke in the air because of the explosion.

"You don't think the inquisitors could've..."Ezra started as Zeb shouted something in a ally

"Guys come check this out!"Hera, Ezra, and Kanan ran to where Zeb was and saw Sabine's helmet at the right side of the wall, blood on the ground, and her communicator in the far corner. Zeb picked up the communicator seeing a red light meaning it was recording.

"Looks like it recorded something"Zeb said as he handed it to Kanan. Kanan played the recording whith the others surrounding them with the fight Sabine had with the Fifth Brother. They listen carefully to Sabine's last words

"Help"

 **A/N/Me:Alright the next chapter will be...*Distance voice* hey!**

 **Hawk:sorry, no spoilers**

 **Fire:*sad face***

 **Hawk:Hope ya enjoy**

 **Me:LATES:)**


	4. A Dark Cell

**The Creative Cell**

 **A/N/Me:Well hello to you and you and EVERYBODY, oh how ya doing Chop**

 **Chopper:Oh you know**

 **Me:That go...*couldnt finish has Fire push me out of the way***

 **Fire:DISCLAIMER:WE DONT OWN STAR WARS REBELES*Runs from Hawk***

 **Hawk:GET BACK HERE FIRE OR I...WILL PUT YOU ON FIRE**

 **Chopper:Well...That was the worst insult ever**

 **Chapter 3:A Dark Cell**

"Ugh...where...where am I?"Sabine groaned as she woke up in a dark cell"Hello?"Sabine looked around to find that it was Imperial walls of the cell. As Sabine touch the gray dark walls the door open to reveal Agent Kallus with a grin on his face.

"If it isn't our little friend awake"Kallus spoke as Sabine glared at the Imperial Agent

"What do you want Kallus?"Sabine snap at him

"Aww, that isn't a nice thing to say to me at the moment"Kallus said as he walked to the girl and punch her across the face making her fall back with surprise

" _Hu'tuun_ "Sabine said as she stood up still facing Kallus. Kallus just smirk at the girl as he walked to the door and said something to a stormtrooper, then he turn back around and stare at Sabine.

"I hope you find this place...comfortable"Kallus said as a stormtrooper came in with a shocking baton. Agent Kallus exit the room as the stormtrooper shocked Sabine on the leg making her fall.

"You little piece off crap!"Sabine said as she was shocked again, the pain spreading threw her body. The stormtrooper flinch under his helmet as he shock her three more times making her cry out in pain. As he stop Sabine was breathing heavily and was leaning against the back wall as the stormtrooper stare at her

"Enough"Kallus said threw his communicator"You can leave the girl for now and bring her something from the cafeteria to eat...she may be here for awhile..CT-105"

"Yes, sir"CT-105 said as he walked out of the cell. One of the guards of the cell looked at him.

"So your the one with the honors? You must have done something to impress the Agent"The guard said as he looked at CT

"Whatever it was, I don't want to know about it"CT said as he walked to where the cafeteria was at. The Cafeteria was like the rest of the ship, gray, and simple with no color and long tables with seats for off duty soldiers to eat food. CT-105 walked into the kitchen to see the Chef and some of other cooks in the area with stoves, microwaves, ovens, you name it they have it to cook with with, but they never cook anything good.

"You must be that stormtrooper to grab the food for that insurgent aren't you?"The Chef said to CT. The Chef was around his mid 30s' with no hair on his head, some stubble around his chin, and dark blue eyes.

"Yeah I am"CT said as he lean on the doorway

"I'm surprised they let you do something like this because how you are on one of the ground teams"The Chef said reaching into a cabinet to grab one nutrition bar and putting it on a tray

"What does that mean?"CT ask glaring at the Chef under his helmet

"The ISB Agent won't let someone have honors doing interreagations with a rebel he been trying to get for a while"The Chef said as he filled a cup with water and hand him the tray

"One bar? The others get like 6"CT said holding the tray

"Listen, they only get one or none in Kallus order when we capture a rebel"The Chef said as he continue to cook for the soldiers who are off duty. CT walked back to the cell to see Agent Kallus taking to the guard about something.

"Ah, CT-105 if I may please speak to you for a minute?"Kallus said like a question but really an order

"Of course sir"CT said as he handed the prisoner's guard the tray. Kallus motion for CT to follow him to a corner.

"Your wandering why I chose you for this job there is a reason"Kallus said to him

"What is the reason sir?"CT ask

"You are both Mandolarines so I thought that you could find a way to get information of the Rebellion fleet"Kallus said almost carefully

"I guess it makes some sense"CT said

"During the day time you will try and get the girl to talk...and at night, that would be some more...intense methods"Kallus said grinning"now at times I will ask you to watch the cell camera for me several times so don't be surprise"

"Yes, sir"CT said as he salute

"Off you go now"Kallus said as he walked away to leave CT-105 alone standing there and looking at where he left.

* * *

"What are we going to do Kanan?"Hera ask with her hands in her head

"Will have to see if Ashoka can find anything to help us"Kanan said putting his arm around the Ghost pilot

"Who knows what they'll do to her while we're waiting for Ashoka"Hera said almost desperately

"What ever happens we will get her back"Kanan said putting hope in Hera's eyes

"Yeah we will"Hera said"But it won't stop the from…"

"I know"Kanan said with a downcast look

"Ashoka better find that information for us quickly"Ezra said from behind them

"We'll make sure of it that we do get the information"Hera said with a confident smile. Ezra and Kanan return the smile and look out of the Ghost in deep space.

* * *

"Here"The guard said as he put the tray on the ground making Sabine glared at him"Kf you don't want it I can take it out of your hands and into my hands, a good snack will do me a good favor"

"…"Sabine was quite as she glare at the stormtrooper when he pick up the nutrition bar

"Have it your way"the stormtrooper said as he walked out closing the door leaving Sabine in the dark cell all alone,waiting to get out of the cell.

 **A/N/Me: welp that was that lol...I am literally running out of things to say lol again**

 **Hawk:…um okay**

 **Fire:Hope Ya Enjoy**

 **Me:LATES:)**


	5. Dark Knight

**The Creative Cell**

 **A/N:Lol sorry for taking it a long time I keep getting busy and keep being lazy to log in XD, forgive? Also OMG THAT LAST EPISODE I ALMOST CRIED LAWL.**

 **Hawk:No**

 **Me:I wasn't talking to you!**

 **Hawk: :/ oh well**

 **Fire: Disclaimer:I totally hope that we would own one day, buut that will never happen lol**

 **Chapter 4: Dark Night**

* * *

Sabine was bolted awake by a hard kick to the ribs with a sharp gasp.

"Wake up girl"Kallus voice said as he grabbed her hair and force her up against the wall. Sabine stare straight back at him with a cold stare

"I'm not telling you anything"Sabine said coldly to Kallus

"Your rebels friends are not going to be able to help you"Kallus said with a no emotion across his face but hard truth

"They will always find a way"Sabine said lowly

"Not this time"Kallus punch Sabine across the jaw and made her slid down to the ground

"The more pain you give me the more I know that your a heartless imperial who only follows orders from others"Sabine said with a smirk as Kallus's seemed to falter but quickly recover.

"I do what I want to do"Kallus said punching Sabine in the face"And I will get the information I need from you"Kallus said grabbing Sabine's hair and slamming the back of her head against the wall.

* * *

Hera rubbed her head with both hands with a tired expression. Hera look down at the datapad containing possible information of Sabine's whereabouts. She stood up from the pilot seat and called up Ashoka.

"Have you find anything yet?"Hera ask as Ashoka pop up

"I'm sorry Hera, no information have came in about Sabine other then that datapad"Ashoka said with a sad expression

"Well send some quickly"Hera snap as Ashoka didn't move

"Hera you need some rest"Ashoka said gently

"No! I can't rest until I find Sabine, while we are here talking they could be doing who knows what with Sabine"Hera said frustrated

"The Empire won't go that far"Ashoka said

"Maybe not a while ago but a lot as changed lately and it never stops the Empire, we need to find Sabine"Hera said as Ashoka was quite for a minute

"We'll find a way, we may need to rely on the force this time to track...her pain"Ashoka said the last part softly

"Keep the med-bay ready just in case"Hera said ending the call with a sigh.

* * *

CT-105 enter a room with 3 other guys

"Man I can't believe that"A guy with brown hair and honey eyes said laughing

"Well you better, TG"CT snap

"Come on, he let you do the honors, your not even the team leader, I should have the honors"a guy said with dark jet hair and forest green eyes

"Hey man, maybe that why he didn't chose you, he may think you'll ruin the operation, ET"A guy with blonde hair and blue ocean eyes said

"Thanks HT"CT said as the blonde guy nodded as he walked to a bed

"Whatever, while your having fun me and the other boys are patrolling"ET said with a scowl

"What your jealous?"TG said with a smirk at there leader

"Pfft"ET said as he layed on his bed"as if"

"Your jealous"HT said monotone"oh and just so you know CT I'm guarding that prisoners door tomorrow"

"Really? Cause finally someone I can trust"CT said as ET yelled in the back

"Yeah"HT said as turn his back to the wall

* * *

Kallus walked out of the cell where Sabine was breathing shallow but not reveal one thing about the Rebellion. _'I really don't want to do this, does she know about me and Zeb surviving on that moon together?'_ Kallus thought walking towards his room and looked at his bed thinking' _A message'_ Kallus thought with a proud smile.

* * *

"So what made you think that Kallus is well I don't know, maybe having contact with the rebels, even though he has imporsioned one of them"Two figures stand looking at a monitor screen showing Sabine laying asleep in her dark cell

"Well isn't it obvious"A feminine voice said as a buffer voice reply

"Not to me Seventh Sister"

"He is to hesitant Fifth Brother"the Seventh Sister said smartly towards the Brother"watch closely, and after get Kallus to retrieve CT-105 to watch while we wait"

 **A/N:Well that was that hahaha, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Hawk:Lates!**

 **Fire:Review, fav/follow, thanks everyone!**


	6. A Message

**The Creative Cell**

 **A/N: Soooo...I know I haven't been writing with my stories...Imhomestly though people said "Nah, this sucks" and didn't even bother reading half-way through the summary, and so I got lost in school worked and marching band season barley on the website...but then...I look at some the authors that inspired me and read their profiles, they countine on, they had people looking up at them...while I, Firehawk720, failed to do so, that wasn't all either, I look at some reviews and couldn't believe my eyes that I literally had to rub them and think "Really? People actually enjoy it" thus here I am, with my free time, some of you may think all of this is stupid but to me...it's another story...so for now on I'm going to write till my hands fall off or having writers block. I look forward to see reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! My deepest apologies to all.**

 **Hawk:Let's jump back into writing**

 **Fire:YEEETT *does the whip***

 **Hawk:?**

 **Chapter 5:A Message**

The Ghost crew was standing around a war table in a ship bigger then the Ghost. Well almost the whole crew.

"It's been three Kriffing days" Hera said in a angry yet exaughsted tone

"We know, something is not letting us...feel her presence" Ashoka exclaimed

"In coming transmission" Chopper beeped as they stare at him for a second

"Confirm it" Sato said as a hologram popped up. The crew was shock to see someone who may cause this whole thing to happen.

"Kallus" Ezra said

"I'm sorry but, I need to tell you, your friend is here I'm sending the locations I have to be quick there watching me, this is all I can do" Kallus whisper as Ezra felt threw the force

"He's telling the truth, why?"

"Zeb show me the way, you have to save her after a while they won't need her" Kallus said

"Is there anything else?"

"I'll send every information towards you but that's all I can do I'm sorry" Kallus said truly sorry catching the rebels off guard

"No, thank you Kallus" Ashoka said as Kanan, Hera, and Zeb sigh in releife as the transmission cut off.

"Right we need a plan" Santo said

"Then let's get to it" Kanan said waiting for the information to appear in front of them.

* * *

After Kallus finish his message he walked out of his cabin and down the hall until he bumped into the Seventh Sister.

"My pardon" Kallus said putting a fist on his chest

"No need, here" The Seventh Sister handed Kallus a knife that was most likely 8 inches long and serrated

"What is this for?" Kallus ask fearing the worst

"Tonight, stab her"

"What?What about the other Rebels?" Kallus ask completely caught off guard and feeling dejected

"We don't need her anymore, let her feel pain, let her suffer" The Seventh Sister walked by Kallus until she stop and look over her shoulder "Oh and we'll be watching" and with those words she walk into the shadows leaving Kallus with a knife in his hand, a knife that would possibly kill.

* * *

"So, I talked to Kallus before I came here" CT said to Sabine rubbing the back of his neck

"So" Sabine growled daring CT to touch her

"I can get whatever they need in whatever way I could do it" CT commented

"Well aren't you a achiever" Sabine said sarcastically with a eye roll

"Hey, I don't want to be the one doing all of this torturouing stuff" CT said moving to sit by her as Sabine only glare and scoot far in a corner "To be honest I just want to talk and that is what we are going to do"

"I told all of you I'm not saying one word" Sabine said through gritted teeth

"Yeah I figure that" CT shrug not really caring over the hostility. CT sigh as he laid his head back humming softly which made Sabine more curios then shock "I use to sing all the time"

Sabine shook her head not believing it "Why would a stormtrooper sing to their prisoner?"

"I'm just wasting time"

"Uh-huh" Sabine said not convince about any of it. He's a storm trooper, how could she trust him?

"We were all people once weren't we? We all laugh, we all cry, we all sing" CT said his voice going lower. Sabine sigh as a thought occur that made her wander.

"Aren't you post to be like...I don't know" Sabine said confuse of the whole situation right now

"I'm the integrator right now so I decided what to do" CT said "Why are you trying to protect them so much?The Rebels I mean"

"..."

"Okay, this is nothing about telling location or anything just talk to me"

"They are all I have left" Sabine said quietly as CT snap his head over to Sabine "Everything terrible that happen in my life is because of the Empire" Her voice ending with nothing but a hatred tone "Because of the blind soldiers in them and there corrupted leaders"

"I-I'm sorry to hear that" CT said as he held his head down. He heard his communicator go off in his helmet singling him that night is coming soon and so is Kallus "I have to go now" CT left leaving Sabine in the cell not knowing about a message.

CT stood in front of the cell door with his head held low and helmet tuck under his arm.

"Were not all blind"


	7. A Red Night

**The Creative Cell**

 **A/N: Well~ well~ well guess who returned? No, wait that's obvious. Let me start real quick I feel like a jerk for abandoning this, to myself and others yet I'm happy to come back and actually finish this damn story that was on a stable idea. Now though I had a LOT of time to do many different methods of writing and story points but I've never felt satisfied until I put in my old password once more. At first, when I enter the reviews I was jokingly thinking that people probably going to hate me on this one but instead some people wanted it to keep going and withmotivation I decided. I do hope that critics can be more mindful and understand that this isn't some publishing big author book, it's fanfiction for ANYONE to do if they desire it so instead lead in a more gentle way.**

 **Now enough of my rambling, y'all came here for the story I couldn't finish. Well let's hope that I actually stick to it right?**

 **Chapter 7: A Red Night**

Sabine laid on the dusty ground of her cell in complete bordem but also feeling a sense of longing for the crew members—no— for her _family_ that she misses. She think about the times when she first met Hera, Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper for how catious she was. Honestly at first she was going to leave after the small mission they did together but...

She was already too comfortable to leave them behind

Then comes good old blue eyed Ezra. At first he flirt nonstop and it got on her nerves that it almost effected her painting routine. Almost. When she finally told Ezra to shut up and listen to her complaints she realize that she honestly didn't know enough about Ezra so they started anew a build up a strong friendship. Sabine could never retune Ezra's feelings sadly, for she only sees him as a brother and best friend even when he tries his hardest.

She rember this one time whe-

 _Kssssh_

The door of the cell split open and Sabine becomes alreat thinking the signing stormtrooper return to actually cause pain but instead someone else stood in the doorway.

"Kallus" She spat the name out of her mouth once more making sure to put as much venom in it as possible. Kallus could only shake his head at the girl's hatred. His the hatred against the Empire really enough to motive the Rebellion?

"I know you hate me" Kallus sigh and let his eyes roam around the cell "And I know your going to hate me even more" He mumbled trying to warn Sabine on the upcoming event.

"What are you talking about?" She growled out and stood up trying to stand her ground against the Imperial agent. Kallus took a deep shaky breath. This wasn't suppose to be the Empire, but order are orders and if not follow consequences follows.

Kallus reach over and unsheath the sharp weapon that was giving to him by the Seventh Sister. Sabine's eyes widen in horror finally getting the statement he spoke of. Then her eyes narrowed with mix feelings of anger and fear.

"So, this it huh?" Sabine lets out dark chuckle then ran a hand through her hair "After everything, everything!" She started softly but then her voice raises her fear now being completely replace with rage. Burning as the words of truth were spoken. "Wasn't the Empire all about order instead of murder? what happen? What's the real story behind this? The Empire only follows blind orders and that's the very reason why I left" She spat how she felt when Kallus took his step forward. Sabine could only see red as her rage from deep within raise "The original plan for the Empire was not to "protect" it was control, control over plantes and it's people that's why the Rebellion started. The hope that people can gain back their independence from a government that just popped up and took over. If you really think about for a damn second Kallus if there was no Empire there will be no Rebellion!" Sabine moved herself closer to the wall as Kallus now narrows his eyes. "There will be no war coming"

"Your wrong, if the Empire wasn't born something else would've been, anything really, a government never dies, truly it only changes name with its own type of leader and that means there will always be a Rebellion though the name also changes, some will have stronger forces and more wealth while others will struggle just to get a handful of people" Kallus gripped the deadly blade "Even if the Rebellions wins, there is always going to be resistance because that very Rebellion will become the new government of that time"

"Screw off, the rebellion is nothing like the Empire!" Sabine screamed as Kallus gulps when he corner her in the back of the cell. The dusty and cold wall hitting Sabine's back put some fear back in her.

"But your right about thing" He took the blade in shaky hands as Sabine tried to find someway to move away until Kallus pinned one of his arms to her body to keep her already weaken body still.

"This wasn't suppose to be the Empire" Then he saw red.

CT was walking back towards the barracks part of the base when he heard a chill boning scream from behind him that sounded from a distance. His head flipped behind his shoulder and his eyes widen under his helmet.

 _The girl_

The only thought that crosses his mind as he dash the opposite way of the barracks and back in the direction of the cells in the main base. Running through the halls and badly scraping a stromtroopers shoulder guard he reach the cell with the open door where the rebel prisoner was station at.

"S-Sir?" CT removed his helmet so he could see more clearly before peeking in the cell with the reek of iron. Then he saw it. The deep red blood on not just his superior but on the body that slowly fell down against the wall. A flash of a memory hits Joseph and a name goes through his thoughts.

 _Val_

His sister that he couldn't protect from the grips of the Empire just as this girl dies from the Empire.

Kallus turns to Joseph with a look of regret and guilt. Serves him right.

"You were the only one that cared" Kallus looked back to the limped girl as Joseph grit his teeth with anger swelling up. He could've done...something, isn't that what the stormtrooper told him that he can stop from happing? Unnecessary killing?

"What the hell happen?" He kept his voice low to not alreat others to his position. Kallus looked down at his bloody hand that held the bloody knife before meeting the eyes of a angry man.

"A order son" Kallus eyes glossed over as he stare hard at Joseph trying to send a message through eye communication "Take the girl away from here"

Was the only words though and he walked past Joseph "This Empire your hoping for, doesn't exist leave and take her with you" Kallus whisper once he was beside Joseph who face morphed into confusion instead of anger.

Kallus walked forwards still holding the blade before letting the grip slide out between his hand. He then stopped and looked down at his hands with a grief look in his eyes.

 _Is it worth it?_

He asked himself before looking over his shoulder as Joseph enter the dusty and now bloody covered cell. Kallus tighten his ha do into a clench fist as a newfound anger started to burn.

 _Yes, it is_

 **A/N: hmmm~ what's was worth it Kallus? A mystery that won't be solved until next time folks. Also you may have notice how I stopped using Joseph's stormtrooper CT name, well that's because he stopped being a soldier the Empire named and instead went back to the person he was before then, just with a little more anger. Now let me just say real quick that I'm terribly sorry for the long LONG wait and I also know that I shouldn't have abandoned this, so for now on I will actually try this time with a new start,sorta,right now I'm going to clear my profile description and start a new while also finishing up this story the way I wanted it and hope that other people enjoyed it. Honestly though I had fun writing this chapter and I'm feeling a drive I shouldn't let behind. Time for me to catch up~**

 **And on that note! I still can't decided a good word to describe my viewer like a cool little nickname because viewers sound...bland with all of the great personalities out there. So leave a message to me or leave a review on what to call you all! (Aw man I'm hyped to see what y'all can come up with). Anyway with love and respect~**

 ** _Firehawk, logging out_**


End file.
